


Nurse Wheein

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, Mamamoo, Snuper (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Relationship(s), Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Jung Wheein. And I’m almost twenty-three and now officially living, on my own. I finished my nursing course, which certainly gave me a new perspective on life. And I’m glad I chose to become a nurse, in between going crazy with my classes. And work and then work placement I almost barely had time for my friends. But I managed to find the time. Anyway, it was two weeks ago I ended up, sleeping with one of my best friends. Partly because I kind of have feelings for him and also we were drunk. And even though we both decided that it wasn’t a big deal and wouldn’t change anything.

But, the thing is it changed everything.

Instead of us being close and always talking about everything and anything. It’s become me walking into the room and Jongup either leaving or ignoring me. I felt my heart break. After another week I barely had any time to think about it. I was offered a job. At a small hospital just a few blocks away from my apartment my social life. Took a back seat once I started the hours were long. But I wasn’t going to complain; I was just happy for the distraction.

During my first week, I met Taewoong; he was helping cheer up a couple of sick kids. The moment I saw his smile I was gone. I was following a couple of nurses showing me around. Shin Hye is one of many nurses who has worked here the longest. (For close to seven years). And Hyuna who joined two years ago. I could tell we’ll be good friends. During my second week, I began doing rounds on my own.

Working on the second floor, I started from one end making my way to the other. My first patient “morning Hana,” she turned to look at me and smiled a little. Checking her vitals “how are you this morning,” she took her time. “Not too bad the pain is still there, but otherwise I’m alright.” I smiled a little I adjusted a couple of things then moved on. To the other patient opposite he was still asleep so I quietly. Checked on him. Onto the next room.

“Morning” I smiled as I checked on them, it’s still early so most of them. Were still asleep once I was done I needed a coffee. So, I went to the break room and fixed myself a cup. “Morning Wheein” I smiled when I noticed who it was “morning Taewoong.” As always in any hospital, the quiet never really lasts long. One of the patients I had been looking after this morning. Ended up falling into a coma something I’ll have to get used to. I finished my shift at around one that afternoon; I was exhausted I went straight home. And instantly laid down it wasn’t, long before I fell asleep. I had my phone next to me just in case; I had to come back.

 

 

A few days later.

I woke up feeling nauseous getting a check-up. At work, I discovered something I never expected to hear just yet. I'm pregnant. I was still in shock I didn't notice that Taewoong was trying to talk to me. He laughed a little "what has you so distracted today?" I took a moment before saying. "I'm in shock from finding out I'm pregnant" Taewoong, was surprised "wow, it's a good thing right?" silence filled the room. "It would be if I was in a relationship," I needed to take the time to get used to this.

I'm going to be a mother; I can't believe it.

Nothing more was said. After a while, I went back to work doing my rounds, distracting myself. Of course, I needed to tell Jongup. That's if he'll talk to me. By the time. I finished work it was eleven that night. I was exhausted it was a very long day, going to sleep that night. I placed my hand on my stomach, as I smiled a little. Now, I need to tell, a few people. But in my mind, I just wanted to tell Jongup first. The following morning I walked the three blocks to his place, he practically slammed the door in my face. "I know I'm not your favourite person in the world Jongup."

"But I need to tell you something" I waited, at first I wasn't sure he was going to open the door. But after a few minutes, I almost gave up, until I hear him open the door. And then he lets me in "what did you need to tell me?" I took a deep breath. "I found out yesterday; I'm pregnant" it's safe to say he was speechless. There was nothing but silence "I don't expect you to do anything, I just wanted to tell you."

Then I left, needing air I went to one of my, favourite places. It's a nice quiet spot to think for a while.

 

 

A week goes by, I've been busy with work.

So busy I haven't told my parents, they'll be becoming grandparents. But somehow they still found out; I was on break when I got a call. From my mother. _"Miss Wheein why oh why, didn't you tell us you're pregnant."_ I sighed "I'm guessing Jongup told you I'm, wondering why" I rubbed my eyes. A little as I yawned "I was going to tell you, mum I just got busy with work." Mum sighed quietly.

We talked for a little bit longer; then I got back to my rounds. It was a normal afternoon until a call came in, a family of three injured in a car accident. Most of us rushed over as they were, brought in I helped work on the little girl. She's only seven, and she was unconscious. My heart ached for her. It was a while before we managed to, get her fixed up and settled in a room. Keeping an eye on her while her parents were both in surgery. I was the main nurse monitoring her; I soon learned her name is Grace. I think it definitely suits her.

For a long time, Grace was still unconscious. It was two hours later when her mother, was brought in. Still wearing off the anesthesia it was quiet in the room, I knew she was awake. "Where is my daughter? Where's Grace?" I, smiled a little "your daughter is fine." "She's unconscious, but she'll live," she definitely looked relieved. I finished my shift a little while later, Hyuna taking over. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was quiet save for the usual, chatter from the nurses. I grabbed myself a cup of tea, to calm me down. And to wake me up a little, before I start my usual rounds. To start off, I'll be checking on the family from, last night. The moment I walked in I could see Grace, was startled and freaking out a little. "Hey, it's alright" she looked at me, for a moment before saying anything. She held my hand "where are my parents?" I began, to comfort her. "They're ok they're just on the other side, of the room" to help I helped her look.

When Grace noticed them, she visibly relaxed. I checked her vitals and made sure she was, ok before checking on her parents. The moment I had finished checking on everyone, I stopped suddenly feeling like I was going to be sick. Which is what happened I quickly ran to the bathroom, covering my mouth. A second later I was leaning over the toilet, in between me throwing up. I heard Hyuna walk in and knock on the door, "are you ok Wheein." I couldn't respond for a few minutes until I walked out.

Once I was finished I took my time, "I'm fine" she knew I was hiding something. "What is it you're not telling me?"  _right haven't told her yet._ "It's just morning sickness" she looked, surprised as she smiled happily. Lightly slapping me on the arm "why didn't you, tell me? Wait when did you find out?" I took a deep breath. "Last week I was going to tell you," a few moments pass then. "So, do you have a boyfriend" I laughed a little, "don't I wish." Nothing more was said, and I kind of didn't want to go over the whole. Slept with my best friend thing.

It was quiet as we left the bathroom, I felt better. It was very obvious Hyuna is happy, for me. It's evident because she can't stop smiling, the rest of my shift went quickly. On my way home I checked my phone, messages from my parents. A couple from Jongup, I wondered what he had sent. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, once I was home and relaxed I read them. _"Can we meet up tonight? To talk?"_ and _"I've done some thinking, Wheein in a good way."_ I quickly replied asking where he wanted to meet up.

After taking another deep breath.

I made myself some more tea.

Then I got a reply. Okay so he wants to come here, now I just needed to wait. Just after five, he showed up; it's safe to say I've never seen him nervous. Well, not _this_ nervous. As we sat on my couch, I waited, "first of all I'm sorry for ignoring you." "And for walking away all the time" a pause, "I know that we're not in a relationship." I looked at him sensing there was more, "but I would like to help in any way I can with our baby." I smiled a little we talked for close, to an hour.

Once I was alone again, I began to wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl. My mind went a little crazy with coming, up with names. Knowing I needed to distract myself, I decided to watch a movie. Falling asleep in the process. The following morning when I woke up, I noticed that it was only five-thirty. I groaned and rolled over hoping I could fall back to sleep. Morning sickness had other ideas that's how I spent, ten minutes of my morning. A just before six I decided to go for a walk, the sun was slowly rising. Definitely going to a beautiful day, there weren't many people out yet.

But it was obvious who was heading to work. I would be soon enough after an hour, I back at home slowly getting ready. As soon as I walked in I was met, with a happy and energetic Hyuna. Who was a little in my face it was clear, she was curious about yesterday. So we sat in the break room and talked, Shin Hye joined us. "I have to know who is the father," I took a moment smiling a little. "One of my best friends" that got her more, excited "chill out please it's too early for this much energy." Hyuna giggled a little "I can't help it, it's just so exciting that you're pregnant."

I smiled. Shin Hye smiled as she said, "just so you know we will spoil your child." I laughed a little "if it's not going to be me, I'm not surprised about you two." That made them laugh a few minutes later Taewoong, walked in we talked more. It was quiet, but it didn't matter, soon enough I started my shift. Beginning with some paperwork, I ended up so, stuck in my own world. So the moment someone tried to talk to me, they unintentionally scared me. It didn't take me long to finish up; then the silence was broken. By another emergency. This time requiring all the nurses.

And the few doctors doing what they can, I was doing my best to control the bleeding. For one young woman who was in, so much pain. They all were it wasn't hard to tell, you could them scream. It's something I'll never forget, not for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to five hours before we had, most patients fixed up. It was lucky that a handful of them weren't, injured that badly. After a while I laid down in the break room, trying to relax I almost fell asleep. I looked to my left to find Taewoong lying, next to me. I wasn't even aware he had walked in, "are you ok Wheein" I took my time responding. "I think so it's safe to say today; it will remain in my mind for a while." I wasn't expecting anything to happen; I was surprised when Taewoong held my hand. In a comforting way. It felt nice.

It was quiet. I was relaxed.

Until morning sickness hit and I had, to run to the bathroom. Ruining the moment a little, I took my time. As I threw up for about ten minutes, the downside to being pregnant. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and found Taewoong still in the same spot. I laid back down we talked a little until it was time to get back to work. I went about my rounds and completing my paperwork.

 

It's been two and a half weeks. I'm now one month along, and I still can't believe it. I'm still not used to morning sickness, but will I ever be used to it? Probably not. Of course, I have talked to my mum about it. "I'm so happy you're having a baby, I can't wait until I can spoil my grandchild." I laughed a little knowing just how much, she will spoil my child. A few moments later "how are things with you and Jongup?," I knew this was coming. "Pretty good we might not be in a relationship, but he'll be there for our baby." I could tell it wasn't the, answer mum was expecting.

"It's good that he wants to be there," it was quiet for a while after that. "Just wait until your cravings begin," "I wonder what I'll crave." I left feeling a little exhausted, I went home and relaxed in bed. Looking through a couple of pregnancy magazines, it was later that afternoon when my friends decided to drop by. I was a little surprised I haven't really had time to hang, out with them lately. Of course, they understand it was all fine, until I had to run to the bathroom. It happens most days, and I'm still not used to it. "It's not hard to know that Jongup is excited, about becoming a father."

I smiled a little "I know he'll be great," two days later I discovered just what I was craving. At first, I just wanted, cheeseburgers. Then it was chocolate milkshakes. In my life, I've never been one to eat cheeseburgers, or milkshakes so this is interesting. I went to work the following afternoon, with a milkshake in my hand. Shin Hye and Hyuna looked at me funny, "I know it's unusual to see me drinking a milkshake." "But it's only because my pregnancy cravings started," Hyuna laughed a little. "I'm guessing you've never really had any, before" I shook my head as I finished it.

I felt satisfied. And happy.

A few minutes later I began my rounds, Hyuna was in another part of the ward. And Shin Hye was doing some of her paperwork, along the way I bumped into Taewoong. Who was looking a little exhausted, and pretty much ready to collapse. About halfway through my shift, I began to, cheeseburgers. I couldn't help it; it's not hard to know that I'll definitely gain something during my pregnancy. By the end, I was exhausted and hungry, so I headed out to satisfy my cravings. It didn't help that a couple of guys thought it was, funny with how I was.

I was torn between letting it go and letting them have a piece of my mind.

In the end, I walked away. Besides, I now had cheeseburgers and a milkshake. I quickly headed home. Once I was feeling a little refreshed I headed to bed, as I started to fall asleep, I thought about how I would be, as a mother. It was the following day when I seen Taewoong, outside of work. For the first time it was a little late, "hey Wheein would you like to get something to eat with me." I took a moment before I accepted talking, a little as we walked a couple of blocks away. To one of the main parts of town, with more than enough food places.

We both decided on the burger restaurant, which would satisfy me. It was a little packed; so it was full of the sounds of people having a good time. We sat at a table against the wall, Taewoong was next to me. I had to control my heart given, just how close we are. A few minutes after a waiter came over to, take our order. As we talked and waited Taewoong, held my hand. I tried to think not much of it, despite how busy it was we didn't have to wait long, for our food. We talked and laughed a little as we ate, to anyone watching.

It would have seemed like a date. 

Once we were done and walking a different way, Taewoong held my hand as we walked through a small park. Then we stopped I wondered what he was going to say, "I know this might be unexpected but I need to tell you." "That I really like you Wheein," I blushed and ended up smiling shyly. I moved a little closer "I really like you too Taewoong," he then suddenly wrapped his arms around me. As he laughed happily I giggled a little too, once it went quiet. He said what I hoped would happen. "Is it ok if I kiss you," I nodded quickly.

The next moment his lips were on mine, it was slow and a little awkward, but it was perfect. The rest of the walk was quiet, it wasn't hard to figure out that something good happened. Neither of us could stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it happened. I know it did, I'm still pinching myself. Taewoong stayed for a few minutes before going home; nothing could stop the smiles. I may have done a happy dance after, he left. I laughed a little at myself, for smiling so much. Going to sleep, I was so happy. The next morning I needed to be awake early, which wasn't a problem, morning sickness played a part in it. In the shower, I smiled like a fool. I couldn't help it not that I wanted to. Getting to work, I was greeted by Seung Wan, who was definitely just as happy if not more than me.

Despite her happiness, it was clear she'd been awake, longer than she expected. So, soon enough she was getting, ready to go home and sleep. Of course, it wasn't long before more, of the nurses I had become friends with. Knew I was having a baby, I got a little surprise. During my rounds when I was in between rooms, I was a little distracted when I felt someone's arms around me. I jumped a little but smiled uncontrollably, when I noticed it was Taewoong. I loved this moment, being wrapped in his embrace. It would be entirely obvious to anyone, who looked our way.

And it was clear; it didn't bother us. I turned around so I could wrap my arms around him when Hyuna appeared "about time you two." I couldn't help but laugh a little neither, of us wanted to part yet. "How did you even know Hyuna" I could hear, the smile in his voice. I loved it. "You're not as subtle as you think" she, laughed a little before walking away a few moments later. We separated I needed to continue, checking on some patients. And Taewoong was needed on another floor.

Later that day.

"So, when did you and Taewoong become an item," Hyuna looked like a kid in a candy store. I laughed a little "last night" "tell me more," I smiled a little as now I felt like teasing her a little. As I said nothing for a moment or two, "don't leave it at that" I smiled more "okay." "We ended up going to dinner then; we walked through the park." "Where we confessed and kissed," "aww that sounds amazing." I was feeling good and happy; I was sitting in the nurse's station which is in the middle. I began to catch up on a few things; it was quiet. Well quiet enough.

Sitting in the break room about an hour later, I was having some tea. I wasn’t expecting Hyuna to be so curious; I just wasn’t surprised by it. “So, how does it feel to have a boyfriend,” it was clear that she was teasing. I took a moment or two, as I sipped my tea. Wanting to make her wait a little, I smiled a little then added: “it feels good.” Thinking about my life, there is nothing else I want or need; I have a boyfriend. Soon enough I’ll be a mum, at least our child will have both parents. At the end of a very long day, it was obvious, what we both wanted.

I wonder how we both made it anywhere, let alone my apartment. At almost two in the morning, it was decidedly easier for Taewoong to come to my place. It was plain to see he was too tired, to head anywhere else. Laying in bed, we simply held each other, tiredly smiling before falling asleep. Best sleep I've had in a week I only woke up when my phone was going off. Of course, it had to be my mum. I didn't even look at the time "hi mum" all I did, was yawn for two minutes. "Morning Wheein" of course, she's a morning person. "Why are you still sleeping, at nine o'clock."

Moving the phone away from my ear, yup it's nine. "Didn't get home until almost two" I looked over, to see Taewoong still sleeping. I leaned over and softly kissed his forehead, then I quietly walked out to continue my conversation. Of course, I mentioned that I have a boyfriend. I didn't mention that he was currently asleep, in my bed. It was ten minutes later we finished talking, I decided I needed something to eat. And a few minutes after Taewoong was awake, I noticed mostly because he came up to me. And wrapped his arms around me.

I giggled a little "morning" "morning," a quiet start to the day was just what we needed.


End file.
